


Prompt: Pebbles; MCU; Everett Ross

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [85]
Category: Black Panther (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, Female-Male Frienship, Gen, POV Everett Ross, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. Ross is initially dubious of a gift Shuri offers. Complete.
Relationships: Everett Ross & Shuri
Series: Drabbles [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Prompt: Pebbles; MCU; Everett Ross

Everett Ross stared at the container of brightly coloured pebbles.

“They’re for your niece. I don’t booby-trap every gift I give you.”

Princess Shuri gave him the gift of his mobility, and possibly, even his life, but other than this- “Since when have you ever given me a gift?”

“I always liked pebbles as a child. If she doesn’t like them, you can toss them away almost anywhere.”

Shuri would absolutely bug or booby-trap anything she gave to him, but this was for his cousin’s daughter, a little girl. She wouldn’t do anything to harm or deliberately upset a child.


End file.
